


Armor Love

by Anthy_FalloutGirl (Anatheia)



Series: Airships & Castles Don't Mix [4]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:08:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatheia/pseuds/Anthy_FalloutGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is impressed.  Nora is not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armor Love

_You put on your armor_

Arthur said nothing to Nora, he simply began to prepare. He first sent patrols out towards the Castle, with the intent in securing a safe route between their two neighboring outposts. Additionally, he had a squad of men in power armor and a group of Scribes from the Engineering Corps begin work on a bridge to connect the Airport to the nearby pier. When the patrol sent to sweep out the supermutants on the opposite side found an old sail boat that was still floating, there were ambitions of a Ferry that could sail between Spectacle Island and the isolated Minutemen Settlement out there, to the Castle, and to the Airport. With Deeper waters, Mirelurks weren't an issue, and he'd read in one of Danse's reports that they had killed a Mirelurk Queen on the island already, so it was cleared.

_You put up defenses_

When he finally got a radio transmission from Dr. Li, he announced to the Proctors that he was going to be making a short tour of the Castle, followed by a trip out to Med-Tek Laboratories, where Dr. Li was doing the majority of her work with Dr. Virgil, and a few of the rescued scientists from the Institute. Between them, they'd managed to not only set up the lab, but they'd gotten water running in the Castle, and the Minutemen, with Nora's mostly helpful recollections, had created a kind of 'Steam Bath House' in one area of the Castle. He wondered if he would get the chance to use it, though by Neriah's reports, it seemed to be mostly communal, with certain hours of the day set aside for men, and others for women. She informed him that not only were there more than a dozen Synths at the Castle, one of them was indeed Danse. It was a meeting he didn't look forward to.

_What are you on to?_

But when the Vertibird touched down, he noticed a few things immediately. The Vertibird Landing Zone had not only been cleared, but some industrious Minuteman with a can of blue paint had made a large circle, giving a clear landing area. Beyond that, they were met by a trio of figures, only one of which was familiar, Nora herself. To her right was a black man with a Laser Musket slung over his shoulder, and to her left was a hard faced woman in faded army fatigues, wearing a military cap over her short cropped hair. The woman's face was lined with age and scars, and she was frowning, though he thought it might be her default facial expression, the way his seemed to be. When he stepped out of the Vertibird and looked at her, for a moment, she was smiling and blushing, and then she looked down, composing herself, before she saluted crisply.

_Cause I'm here to protect you_

"Ad Victoriam, Elder Maxson. Welcome to the Castle." she stated. He returned the salute. "Thank you for the invitation, General Pendleton. I must say, I am curious as to what you've been doing here...from the Prydwen, you all look as industrious as fire ants." he said lightly. "Fire ants?!" she asked in alarm, and he chuckled. "Fear not. They prefer much warmer climates." he assured her, and she looked relieved. "Thank god. Like I need fire ants. The Radroaches and bloatflies are gross enough." she muttered, and he chuckled again. "Well, this is Colonel Preston Garvey...he's been with me since my first day out of the Vault, and this is Major Ronnie Shaw; she served with the previous incarnation of the Minutemen, and has a wealth of knowledge that has been invaluable to us here." Nora said firmly. He shook both their hands, then folded his own behind his back. "I'm certain Neriah has been annoying you then." he stated, and Shaw snorted. "If she hyperventilates in my Armory one more time..."

_So take it easy_

"Easy, Ronnie. Let's give him the tour." Nora stated, and he kept his hands behind his back, because he wanted to reach out and touch her, and it really was best if he didn't. Garvey ducked his head a little, with a small amused smile. "General, if you'd actually excuse Major Shaw and I, I'll take care of the escorts Elder Maxson brought...and I know Ronnie has work in the Armory." he stated easily. Nora smiled. "Thanks, Preston. We'll all have a sit down after lunch, and bring Elder Maxson up to speed on how things are going at Med-Tek." she stated, and the duo saluted. Nora returned it, and it was professional and nearly natural on her. The pair headed in another direction, and she gestured for him to follow her, smoothly giving what sounded like the tourist version of the history of the Castle as they walked through the courtyard.

_I make it so easy_

Stepping into the stone stairwell was almost jarring, and he halted a moment to let his eyes adjust. Nora was two stairs up, and she turned around, surprising him when she caught the fur collar of his long coat, leaned close, and kissed him softly. "Hello, Arthur." she murmured, and he sighed. "You're an awful tease, Nora." he complained, catching her around the waist, as he kissed her in return. It made her laugh a little. "I'm sorry. Did you get my gift?" she asked, smirking a little, and he swallowed. "Yes, but I thought you might like them back. It seems a shame not to wear a matched set." he murmured against her mouth, and drew the small bundle of cloth from his pocket, sliding it into her back pocket as he gave her a lingering kiss. Reluctantly, they pulled apart. "We'd better go, or they'll wonder if we got lost on the stairs." she murmured, and he gave a put upon sigh, making her laugh again.

_You can lay your head down_

He toured the whole place, got a demonstration of the Artillery, and met a number of other members of the Minutemen, including the southern fellow who ran Radio Freedom, and her friend Sturges, who, he was informed, was a Synth. He was surprised; the man seemed an affable and pleasant individual. After the tour, they reconvened with Preston and Ronnie Shaw, and he was stunned to see someone else in her office. "Pa--Danse." he managed. "Elder Maxson." The man saluted crisply, and Arthur returned it. Then he offered his hand. "I am glad to see that my Sentinel understood her orders so clearly." he stated, and slowly, Danse took his hand.

_And we'll leave it 'til tomorrow_

"I promise you, Sir...I didn't know." Arthur nodded. "I know you didn't. It's good to see you." The younger man gripped his former Paladin's shoulder, and smiled warmly. Danse returned it, relieved, and then stepped back. "I'll go...let you all work." he stated, and Nora put a hand on his arm. "No...stay. You might think of something we wouldn't." she said, and he looked at Arthur, who grabbed a chair from the wall, placing it at the round table in her office. Danse shrugged, and took the seat with a smile. They seats were filled, and Preston slid a roll of paper onto the table, spreading it out. A few smooth stones were placed on the corners to hold it down. "What are we looking at?" Arthur asked. "This is a map of all our settlements. We do have a few in your area, near the airport...but depending on how long the Brotherhood of Steel plans to stay, we need to look at things in that area more closely." Nora stated, gesturing to the area around the airport.

_You seem to believe you belong to somebody else_

"Well...since the ferals and the supermutants are still a problem for the Commonwealth, I intended to stay the year at least...though with your permission, I believe setting up a permanent garrison here could have advantages for both the Brotherhood and the Minutemen." he stated. Danse looked surprised. "Have you already spoken with the Council?" he asked, then flushed. Arthur chuckled. "Yes, I have. They've agreed with me that a Garrison is in the best interests of the Brotherhood." he said firmly. "I'm not picking a fight, but how is a Brotherhood Garrison to our advantage?" Nora asked curiously. They all stared at her in surprise. "Vertibirds!" Ronnie stated. "Power armor." Danse added. "Patrols, technology, supplies--" Arthur listed off dryly, and she held up her hands. "Okay, okay, it was just a question! Bunch of goddamn smartasses..." she muttered, and they laughed.

_When you leave me alone in this world you know that I'm in hell_

"I've already had my engineers begin fabricating a bridge across the closest part of the harbor, which should cut travel between the Airport and the Castle down to the work of a couple hours. By the end of the month, you could take a leisurely stroll to the Airport." he said almost smugly. "My. A peace offering?" Ronnie asked, and Arthur smirked a little. "A goodwill gesture." he stated, and Nora cocked her head to one side, gazing at him thoughtfully for a moment. "Then perhaps I should return it." she said lightly, and Danse and Preston gave her a curious look. Nora rose, and went to the large trunk at the end of her bed. She had a bit of a recent habit of collecting things; mementos. Sometimes, of the past, sometimes not. She rifled through the trunk for a moment, then pulled out something wrapped in a grey rag that might have once been a tshirt. She placed it on the table in the middle of the map.

_Do you know what it's like to be lonely and by yourself?_

Unable to help himself, Arthur leaned forwards, and flicked the wrappings back, and Preston whistled softly. "What the hell is that?" Ronnie frowned at the object. "Best I can tell...it's a genuine alien blaster." she stated. Arthur laughed. "I'm totally not joking. I was crashed out at Oberland Station when something went overhead. There were some trees on fire, so I grabbed my shotgun and went to check it out. I shit you not, there's an alien spaceship buried out there still. I got that off it's last occupant...he opened fire on me, so there wasn't much left of him, but I buried it in a cave nearby." she stated, and grabbed her Pip boy off a dresser, pulling up the map. She looked at it for a moment, then picked up a pencil stub, and marked it on the map.

_When your life is tangled_

"There. Be careful with it." she warned, and he picked up the gun, before wrapping it again. "This is...quite the gift. And with that ship...The Council will be more than pleased with any arrangements I were to make with you, General, based on this alone." he said solemnly, meeting her gaze. A blush crept up her cheeks. "Wonderful. Maybe I can borrow one of those Vertibirds to make supply runs out to Spectacle Island. We've got a hell of a Razorgrain crop going, and set up a windmill to make flour out of the stuff...but getting it back to the mainland is a bitch." she admitted. "Paper?" he asked, and she blinked, before passing him an ancient sheet of vault-tec memo paper, and a pencil. He wrote quickly, and then folded it in half. "I won't presume to give anyone orders.." he began, and Preston chuckled. "I'll take it...to your pilot?" he asked. "Yes. Send a couple of your people who won't throw up on my Vertibird, and they can make a run out there as soon as you need it." he stated. Preston took the paper. "I'll see to it myself." he stated, and turned, saluting Nora crisply before he left the office. "And we haven't even had lunch yet." Ronnie mused, and Nora laughed.

_You wear your disguises_

They ate with the Minutemen, and Grayson asked questions about the Prydwen,and the Brotherhood of Steel, and their base in the Capitol, and how far away it was. Arthur gamely answered the boy's questions, a little surprised by how very like any other child the boy was. they were just preparing to return to the office when a ghoul in a pinned hat like Preston's jogged over, a combat rifle slung over his shoulder. "General, Your friend Deacon is back...and he ain't alone." he rasped, and she waved Arthur after her as they headed back towards the front gate. When the small procession of people arrived, she was shocked at who she saw. "Desdemona! Glory!" The dark skinned 'Heavy' smirked at her. "Look at your fancy house. Way better than ours." she said idly, and Nora laughed. "What brings you here? And are they..." She looked past them to a flock of tired people in grey uniforms. "More Synths." Deacon admitted, and then one of the women, not dressed like the others, jogged over.

_But what do you need to_

"Bonjour, Madamoiselle! It is I, Curie!" the woman proclaimed brightly, with a heavy french accent and sweet voice. Nora's jaw dropped. "Curie?" she managed. The Synth woman did a little pirouette. "It is wonderful, no? When last we parted, I remained with the Railroad, to assist them as you have asked! In return, I was given permission to have my robot mind transferred into this Synth body!" she stated excitedly. "How?" Nora stared in shock. Glory smiled a little. "She was a friend of mine; But when the memory replacement didn't take...she was just...I thought she'd prefer this, to just sitting quietly in a corner, you know?" she said awkwardly, and Nora swallowed, nodding a little. "Thank you, Glory. It means a lot to Curie...and to me." the petite woman stated. "I'm sorry...did you say she was a robot, and now she's a synth?" Arthur asked curiously. "Who's he?" Desdemona asked, and Deacon tensed a little. "Uh." he managed, and Desdemona's brows shot up. "Deacon, Speechless at last?"

_When I'm standing here beside you_

"Desdemona...this is Elder Arthur Maxson of the Brotherhood of Steel." Nora said calmly, and the whole party tensed. "Elder, this is Desdemona, Glory, and my friend Deacon, of the Railroad. They helped Synths escape from the Institute; they gave them new faces and names and lives. They also helped me crack that Courser Chip." she added. Arthur stepped forwards, and offered a hand to the brunette woman. "Your group does excellent work. I have counted a synth among my finest soldiers...and I was displeased to lose him over something that seems so trivial to me now." he stated solemnly. "Trivial? You came here to destroy them!" Desdemona stated, not taking the offered hand. "In ignorance, even the well meaning can make errors. We know better now...and while I cannot change the entire Brotherhood's minds about Synths... you have all changed my mind...and that is a start in the right direction." Desdemona stared at him for a long moment, then finally shook his hand. "I'll trust you for now...but only because she does. If you betray that trust...you really don't want either of us as an enemy." she smirked a little, and Arthur chuckled. "I already had the artillery demonstration, thank you." Curie gasped. "Artillery? May I see it?!"

_So take it easy_

Ronnie excused herself. Desdemona and Deacon joined them, though Danse had offered to accompany Curie on Grayson's tour of the Castle. Deacon had given him a grin, but Danse rolled his eyes. Despite their former differences, the two men now got along well. MacCready, who was usually roaming around with Cait and a Minuteman Patrol, got along with Deacon already. In fact, the affable young man got along with everybody, as long as they were nice to kids and weren't gunners. As they sat down, Nora dragged a paper over, and jotted a quick note down. "Vault 81?" Deacon asked. "That's where Curie is from...sort of. It's a long story, but I just wanted to remember to add Vault 81 to our Provisioner's route from Hangman's Alley to Oberland Station." she explained. "Are they not already affiliated with the Minutemen?" Arthur asked, surprised. "Not entirely. They don't generally leave the Vault, but I've done them a couple of favors...and I know for a fact that their Chef makes one hell of a Mutfruit pie."

_I make it so easy_

Desdemona was a little stunned as Nora casually outlined which settlements they were allies with, where their patrols covered, and the routes their Minutemen Caravans traveled. "The sheer amount you have accomplished in nine months is...astonishing, Nora." she said finally. Nora stared her blankly. "Is...that really all the time that has passed?" Arthur thought a moment. The Prydwen had been in the commonwealth for at least six months. "At least that." Deacon nodded. "It just...feels so much longer. Like a...well...like a lifetime." she admitting, her eyes flicking to Arthur, and he tensed a little. "I imagine so." Desdemona murmured, and Deacon put a hand on her shoulder. "Still a lot more to do though, huh, boss?" he smiled, and she laughed a little, nodding. "Yes. And finally, we can get down to the business of making the Commonwealth safe. Together."

_You can lay your head down_

Desdemona and Glory shared one of the small rooms in the basement, and Deacon, as he usually did, bunked out in the barracks, sharing a few drinks around the fire with some of the minutemen that he knew, and a number of the Synths he'd escorted. Danse had his hands full with Curie's curiosity, and Preston, returned from Spectacle Island with large cloth lined crates of flour, had already retired, exhausted. No one amongst the Minutemen made any offer for the Elder's acommodations, and Nora had to wonder whether Preston had told everybody and they were extremely discreet, or they all assumed he would call a Vertibird when he wanted to sleep. No one seemed confused when Nora didn't return after tucking Grayson into bed. Not even Danse commented when Arthur disappeared shortly after she did.

_And we'll leave it 'til tomorrow_

When Nora got back up to the General's Office, she saw the faint glow of candlelight through the partially open door. She gave the ancient door a nudge, and slipped inside, closing it behind her. Arthur was leaning over the map, his coat hanging on the back of her chair, the only one substantial enough to bear the heavy coat's weight. She took a moment to admire his broad shoulders and trim waist, before stepping up to the table beside him. "You would not believe how good your ass looks, the way you hide it under that coat all the time." she said lightly, and he gave a surprised look. "Ever a lady, aren't you, Nora?" She batted her lashes at him, one hand on her chest. "Moi?" she asked coyly, and then laughed. "But seriously, did you see Danse and Curie? If that gets any cuter, I might have to get checked for diabetes." she stated dryly. Arthur chuckled.

_You seem to believe you belong to somebody else_

"You'd never know she was ever a Robot at all. Whoever programmed her did an amazing job with her AI." he admitted. "Curie has been alone a long time, and gone through some weird shit to get here. I'm glad to see that she got her wish; to be as close to human as she could get, to truly understand the world around her." Arthur looked up, surprised. "A lofty ambition. She seems well suited to it, though. Will you take her to Med-Tek?" he asked. "Yes. Danse already intended to accompany us tomorrow, and of course, Grayson." she added. "You're dragging a child across the commonwealth?" he asked, shocked. "He needs to be with Madison...besides, he's excited. His first real adventure." she smiled wistfully. "Something wrong?" he asked gently. "I just... sometimes...I forget about him." she said softly. "Shaun?" Arthur asked, and she shook her head, wiping one eye a little. "Nate. Sometimes...this is the only world I've ever known, and I forget that there was once movies, and cars moved, and people went to white collar jobs every day...and then something reminds me...and I lose him...everything...all over again. It's...exhausting."

_When you leave me alone in this world you know that I'm in hell_

"You're so strong. I forget, sometimes...that you are still grieving the entire world." he said quietly, looking at the map, rather than her. She leaned forwards, and touched a fingertip to the map. "Every sunday, we would get in the car, and drive over to my parents' house for dinner. Mom would make roast something; chicken, beef, ham...damn things cost a fortune, even then. My Gran used to say you could buy coffee for a dollar in the 1980's. Now I get excited when somebody walks by with a cup of that chicory stuff." she sighed. "It sounds like a paradise." Arthur murmured, putting an arm around her shoulders, hugging her a little. "It was...and it wasn't. I had my Law degree...I tell you all I was a Lawyer, but the truth is, I never even got to practice. I got my law degree thanks to the military. Which is why I'm so good at taking care of my weapons and calmly shooting people in the face." she said a little bitterly. "The old posters and books...they talk about the Communists; trying to corrupt American ideals and way of life." he recalled.

_Do you know what it's like to be lonely and by yourself?_

"Ever notice that 'Beware of Synths' sounds an awful lot like 'Beware of Chinese' or 'Beware of Commies'?" she asked, and he sighed. "I suppose we are both products of our own cultures. You were raised to fear and hate one thing...I was raised to fear and hate another." he shrugged a little. "At least Supermutants are like...actual fucking monsters, and not just people who think differently. Communism sucked but...this sucks worse." she sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder for a moment. "Some things in this world...are good. I suppose this world is a lot more honest about itself. No illusions here." she mused, and he bent his head, pressing a kiss to her crown of ginger hair. "This world is better since you came back to it. Desdemona was right. Look at what you have accomplished. The Commonwealth needed a leader...that was a part of the reason I came here. I didn't know...that there was a leader right in front of me the whole time...and that she's done more in nine months than I have in the four years since I became Elder."

_Slipping through my fingers_

She looked at him, surprised. "Four years? But...you're only twenty!" He chuckled. "I was a very impressive teenager...but there may have been an air of desperate times. We'd just lost Owen and Sarah Lyons...the Council of Elders wanted someone who could appeal to all factions in the Brotherhood...a figurehead, for them to rally around. And a puppet, they could control." he shrugged a little. "A shame for them that they chose you." Nora smiled a little, looking up at him. "So far, I've played the part they wanted me to...but I think this Garrison here...what you and I can accomplish here...will pave the way for a quiet revolution in the Brotherhood of Steel. My own mind was changed here...I think together, we can change others." He spoke quietly, but with conviction. "Together?" she repeated, almost curious. He bent his head, and kissed her softly. "Of course. I wouldn't dream of doing this without My Sentinel." he said lightly, and Nora blushed.

_And into another's_

"Did you forget that I'm 'sort of' your boss?" he asked, and she colored a little more, making him laugh, running a hand down her back, gently grasping her hip as he lifted a hand to her cheek. "What happened to calling me General? Don't like me as your equal?" she asked softly, and they had moved from being serious to being playful, and as they kissed, he slid his fingers into her loose waves, gripping a fistful of her hair. "I'm perfectly happy with you as my equal, Nora..." he murmured as she backed around the table, guiding him towards her bed. Her leg bumped against the bed, and he gave her a little push, kneeling over her as he found her hands with his, pinning them lightly to the mattress as his mouth moved down her throat. "But I do occasionally enjoy having you...be a little more subordinate." he admitting, and she laughed softly as he let her hands go, but only so he could start to remove her clothes. He got both their boots off, and she sat up, kissing him as she unbuckled the straps on his uniform, hooking two fingers in the steel bracket at his collar. "You sure looked like you enjoyed your turn on the bottom." she murmured against his mouth, and he sighed. "Yes. That was also extremely enjoyably." he agreed, gently brushing her shirt off her shoulders, before she shoved him off lightly, helping him strip down.

_Tell me why won't you turn back?_

Her nails raked lightly down his sides as she tugged his black uniform down past his thighs, and she was suddenly kneeling, gazing up at him through her lashes. He almost flinched as she wrapped a hand around his manhood, gently stroking it with her tongue. Again, he put his hands behind his head, so he could keep them to himself, biting the inside of his cheek as she took him into her mouth. She didn't look away from him, and he couldn't have even if he wanted to. He knew he wouldn't last long if she kept it up, but she eventually released his cock, getting to her feet. He swept her up, determined to return the favor, and she gave a surprised gasp as he laid her on the bed, his hands sliding under her hips as he knelt between her knees. He leaned down, and lifted her up a little at the same time, and she gasped his name as his tongue slid between her slick folds. He found that little nub of nerves and lashed it with his tongue, relentless as she writhed in his grasp. When he knew she was right on the verge, pleading, the way she moaned his name, he lowered her hips, and thrust inside her in one smooth stroke. She made a strangled sound of pleasure, tensing around him, making him groan. He'd been hard practically since she'd kissed him on the stairs.

  
_You seem to believe you belong to somebody else_

She had come, just from the sensation of his cock sliding inside her. The oral had been almost painfully pleasurable, and he'd read her soft sounds so well. What she wanted to do was scream in pleasure, but unless she wanted a literal army of people to hear them fucking, Nora had to keep it down. She pulled his mouth down to hers, and didn't care that she could taste her own fluids on him, only that as much of her could touch as much of him as possible. Arthur seemed in agreement; his hand caught the back of her knee, using it as a little more leverage as he began to move within her. Arthur was not small, but that was fine with her. He was gentle, which she appreciated, but she didn't want him to hold back. At times, when they were not together, she desperately wanted to feel his hands on her skin, feel the strength in him as he held her in his arms, or gently pinned her back to the door as they kissed. She had loved Nate, and their sex life pre-baby had been frequent and passionate both, but she'd never craved her husband the way she craved Arthur.

_(You know what it's like, you shouldn't have to be told)_

She didn't know, though, if that was because she had let go of the past and fallen for her younger lover, or if it was because Arthur distracted her from the truth; that everything she knew and had once loved was gone...her life had to begin again, here, in the Commonwealth Wasteland. When she turned her mind to the idea of being with Arthur in a rational fashion, everything told her it was insane and impossible. But earlier, he'd said that the ship would allow him to do nearly whatever her wanted in terms of their 'alliance', it hadn't sounded like a military negotiation. His voice had been that calm and even tone, but he'd met her eyes, and her heart had started to pound. She managed to stammer something out about Spectacle Island, and when he'd agreed immediately, she knew he could see that she'd heard his unspoken words. When they were together, Nora felt almost...worshiped. It could just be the fact that he was insanely affection-starved, or the natural libido of a twenty year old man, but it didn't feel that way. It felt like more, and Nora wasn't certain she was prepared to bear the full weight of Arthur Maxson's romantic intent.

_When you leave me alone in this world you know that I'm in hell_

Pleased that he'd managed to make his lover orgasm once already, Arthur allowed himself to be a little selfish; he plowed into her a little faster, a little harder, than he had before. When her nails dug into the meat of his shoulder, her back curving as she curled her body back into his as she moaned into his mouth, he was a little harder, and they were nearly there, when there was a sudden cracking sound, and both of them froze, his face buried in her throat. "Was...that the bed, or gunfire?" she breathed, her hand on the back of his neck, tangled in his hair. "Either of those are not good." he managed, and she laughed softly. When there was no shouting, no further sounds, she pressed her lips against his forehead. "I think we almost broke my bed." she whispered, and he snorted softly, and began to pull away. She wrapped her legs around him, and held him close. "We don't have to stop...we just have to...be a little more careful. I was enjoying myself...weren't you?" she murmured, and he groaned, hugging her body against his for a moment. "You will be the end of me, Nora." he laughed softly, and lifted his head, kissing her softly as she relaxed her legs, and he began to move again, slowly this time.

_(It's not enough and you're running away)_

They climaxed together this time, quiet and slowly, and he carefully laid back on the bed beside her, worried that it wouldn't take his weight moving around too much. "I can't believe we almost broke the bed." he managed, and Nora gave a snort of laughter, rolling into his side, burying her face in his shoulder as she began to laugh. He wrapped and arm around her, and the shaking of her shoulders made him start to chuckle, until he had to bury his face in her shoulder, his own shoulders shaking. The bed creaked ominously again, and it only made them laugh harder, trying to keep quiet until tears ran down her face, and she was gasping for breath. "Oh god...I haven't laughed that had in a long time..." she managed, wiping her eyes as she sat up on one elbow. He sighed, smiling still, unable to help it. "I don't think I've ever laughed that hard. Imagine trying to explain that to...anybody, really." he said in amusement, and she laughed again. "Well...I did already tell both Preston and Danse." she admitted, and he looked at her, shocked. "You told people!?" he almost yelped.

_Do you know what it's like to be lonely and by yourself?_

"I...I didn't think it would happen again! And I just....I was...sort of in shock. Not as much shock as Danse was in, mind you..." she muttered, and he sighed. "Is that why Preston and Danse kept making themselves and everyone else scarce?" he asked, and she nodded sheepishly. He sighed. "Well, I suppose if that was going to blow up in our faces, it would have by now." She poked him in the admittedly sore abs with one sharp fingernail, making him wince and scowl at her. "If it weren't for your people being so bloody uptight, we wouldn't have to sneak around!" she scolded. "Nora, I already told you--" he began, cross with her for bringing it up. For telling him that he could have what he wanted if it weren't for the Council. Not when he was trying to do so much to find a way to be with her. "You can't let other people make decisions for you forever, Arthur." He met her gaze. "Unless of course it's you?" he asked sharply, and she gasped, drawing back. "You can leave anytime you want, Arthur. That goes for my bed, and for the Commonwealth! I never told you to stay!" Arthur sighed, and rolled out of her bed, snatching his uniform off the floor. "Fine. We'll continue our actual negotiations when you're feeling less bitchy." he muttered, and she leaped of the bed, her hand meeting his bearded cheek with a solid crack, before she drew away from him, her hands in fists.

_Do you know what it's like to be lonely and by yourself?_

"You think I want things to be this way? I...I'm doing my best, Arthur...but maybe Danse was right. Maybe...it's too stupid, what we're doing. This is a bad idea. We...you should go. We shouldn't do this anymore. It's...distracting us from what we should be doing. Our duties...both of us." she said quietly, her gaze firmly on the floor, as if she couldn't look at him. He swallowed. That wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to fight, but he didn't want to lose her, either. He took a step towards her, and she took a step back, her arms hugged around her waist. "You should go, Elder Maxson. There's an empty room in the tunnels that no one is using. We'll get up in the morning, and go to Med-tek, just like we planned. We can both be professionals, can't we?" she asked, and he swallowed. "Of course....General. Goodnight." he said quietly, and walked around the barrier that separated her sleeping area from the table where they had spent the day negotiating the future of the Commonwealth. Arthur dressed, shrugged on his coat, and shoved his feet into his boots. He took a moment to rake his fingers through his hair and beard to compose himself, then stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind himself quietly. He stood for a moment, berating himself, telling himself to turn around, march back in there, and tell her how he felt. But he didn't. She'd made her own feelings perfectly clear. Nora Pendleton wasn't in love. He wouldn't be either.

_Do you know what it's like to be lonely and by yourself?_

_Armour Love -- La Roux_


End file.
